Particularly in folding infant furniture, e.g. cribs, it is of course necessary to have hinges. It is also necessary to prevent the child's fingers from being pinched in any way and although pivoted guard covers for such hinges have been suggested in the past these have had deficiencies in relation to the design thereof which allow, to some degree, pinching of the fingers or injury to the child's hand.